


Kość

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Julia i Hamlet czyli Shakespeare w Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hamlet w tle, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Lucyfer i czaszka, czyli Shakespeare'a część dalsza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kość

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy tydzień później Sam wszedł do motelowego pokoju, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Lucyfera trzymającego ludzką czaszkę.

— „Być albo nie być! O to jest pytanie!” — wykrzyknął dramatycznie archanioł.

— Jest prawdziwa? — spytał Sam podchodząc bliżej i zabierając ją ostrożnie z rąk partnera.

— Oczywiście, że tak! W końcu autentyczność to podstawa! Myślisz, że w średniowieczu mieli plastik? — Lucyfer wyglądał na naprawdę z siebie dumnego i Sam nie był w stanie go zbesztać za używanie ludzkiej czaszki do tak trywialnych celów. Odłożył ją ostrożnie na blat.

Spojrzał na Lucyfera i spytał, nie będąc pewnym czy chce znać odpowiedź: 

— A co zrobiłeś z resztą kości?

**Author's Note:**

> W tekście wykorzystałam fragment Hamleta, czyli znane na całym świecie "Być albo nie być".


End file.
